lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the God Emperor
After David finally gets independence for Athlum, he must go speak with the God Emperor in Undelwalt. Traveling to Undelwalt To get to Undelwalt, you must cross Berechevaltelle and then scale Mt. Vackel. If you haven't already entered Berechevaltelle and exited through the Eastern exit, do so now to unlock Mt. Vackel. Now climb Mt. Vackel, going from the Wishful Way to the Pearly Peak and proceed to the peak. The Heaven's Lord rare monster will block the exit and must be defeated in order to exit to the World Map. Entering Undelwalt The time has come to enter Undelwalt, but please read the following warning closely! Quests Now that you have entered Undelwalt, new quest have opened up. Optional Content DLC Bosses There are now another three special monster encounters available to fight. On the X360 version you have to simply download the DLC from the Marketplace for free. On the PC version, you have to complete certain guild tasks to be given special items as noted below. *Cyclops Standard Model - the Eye of Oath is required (UGC Task 23). Monster is located in Aveclyff - Lower Central Region. *Idols - the Eye of Evil is required (RotL Task 56). Monster is located in Darken Forest - Garden of Illusions. *The Lost - the Eye of the Gods is required (SoTR Task 15). Monster is located in The Southwestern Road. XBOX only: Please note that after being unlocked, these monsters will block all other rare and secondary monsters that spawn in the same map section. You have to defeat the DLC monster first before you can resume fighting the regular rare/secondary monsters. PC: Please note that Red Tears cannot be engaged while The Lost is present, so you may want to kill it before entering Undelwalt to finish Guild Task 19 of the Sword of Three Realms. New Locations You can now open up the following optional area you won't see during the story line. * Siebenbur - The Third Path - talk to the Curious Qsiti in the Undelwalt Union of the Golden Chalice guild. Meeting the God Emperor After exploring Undelwalt, head to the Castellum in Undelwalt to meet the God Emperor. .]] David introduces himself to the God Emperor, but His Majesty interrupts David, dismissing the pleasantries. Rush comments how strange He is. David, a bit confused, asked what the God Emperor's intentions were when he blessed the Conqueror. The God Emperor laughs, saying David is a but a child, however because of Marion Marshall's blood-ties, he shall reveal all. With this, a teleporter appears. When the cutscene is over, use the teleporter to be beamed to a familiar place. Follow the only path and touch the devices to continue. The large area is a bit of a maze, simply follow the orange marks on the ground. Open the Sacred Lands Door at the end for a cutscene. Entering a black chamber, Wagram appears and explains that Remnants are the true beings of power in this world, worthy of serving. Now with the coming of a sentient Remnant, the Conqueror, Wagram says all people must obey his every desire, at any cost. Rush finds this preposterous, asking if everyone should truly sit idly by if the Conqueror wishes to destroy the world. Wagram reaffirms the cost doesn't matter and leaves. David asks if the God Emperor agrees, and the God Emperor seems to go along with Wagram's philosophy. The God Emperor commands no one to interfere with the Conqueror or risk being branded a traitor. Back in Athlum, news comes of the Conqueror marching on Elysion, probably to bind the Ark. Rush enters and says he will go and stop the Conqueror, since Athlum won't be blamed for his lone actions. As he is leaving, David stops him, saying that David and crew will go with him, regardless of the consequences. All four generals affirm their total support for David. The Holy Plains Battle After the cutscene, the Holy Plain will be available on the World Map. When ready, proceed to the Holy Plain where another large battlefield fight will start after a brief cutscene. David speaks to his men, telling them the fate of the world hangs upon the outcome of this battle. Then he gives the order to charge. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. See the Holy Plain page for details about the battle such as what enemies you will face. After the battle, a brief cutscene begins. Upon entering into Elysion's Temple, Irina is unable to bind the Ark. The Conqueror must have sealed it somehow. David despairs that time is running short, but Rush says they cannot give it. Pagus says there are many undiscovered Remnants, one of them surely able to take the party to the Sacred Lands. Category:Storyline